When Fate Intertwines
by Icestar of Element Clan
Summary: Jack and Elsa are both Gaurdians and there geeting another Guardian. This girl is diffrent though she is The Man in the Moon's younger sister! Can they save her from Pitch in time?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Winter ran through the streets trying to out run Pitch, when she sliped and landed in an alley way. Pitch apeared around the crner and smirked. This was going to be easy. Then he saw ice shoot at him. He dodged it and the girl was standing up agian. Green light filled the alleyway and she threw ice at him over and over agian. Then Jack Frost saw this and came to see why there was ice flying everywhere. He saw a girl througghing ice at Pitch. 'This can't be good' Jack thought. pitch then erupted in flames as a new player walked in. "Reed, you made it," WInter called her voice full of glee.

"Sorry I'm late but you can't have all the fun!"

"Got it! Let's finish this guy of!"

Pitch got up and ran and WInter and Reed greeted each other and left leaving Jack confused.


	2. Winters chased

***CHAPTER #1***

Winter ran from the nightmares, they were gaining fast. Winter turned around and let them surround her. Winter whispered, " Wind come to me surround me. Come to me surround me fire. Hurry to me water hurry."

The Guardians saw nightmares and followed them to see a young cloaked girl standing in the middle of them. "Who is that?" Jack asked.

THen they saw wind surround her forcing the nightmares back. WAter soon was in her small hands and she sent water after them and then she rose up into the air scaring away the nightmares. They heard her say, "I'll get you one day Pitch and Bone!"

*WINTER'S POV*

Curse those nightmares couldn't they just bother someone else. She wasn't anything special. She flew up in the air riding the wind home. Once home she called to her brother. "Storm, we need to talk!" Just then the moon grew bright and a figure walked down the moon beams.

"What is it little snowflake?"

"Storm! The nightmares attacked me. They were stronger, they were out to kill me Bone is stronger as is Pitch!"

"Easy, I will tell the guardians and appoint a new one and you will call a gathering for tomorrow night and I will tell them tomorrow night."

"Ok big brother. See you later Moon Man!"

"See ya little snowflake!" Storm walked back up the moon beam and the moon returned to normal.

*At the north pole*

"Who was that?" North asked.

"I don't know, I saw her once fighting of Pitch," Jack replied.

" We should just keep the girl under watch." Bunnymund said. everyone agreed with that very quickly.


	3. Golden Angels returns

***Chapter #2***

*At the Gathering*

Winter and her patrol started towards the gathering. In the clearing the other four were already there. "Winter! I missed you so much I haven't seen you in eons! Why did you sumon us here?" Hawk asked greeting her with a dip of the head.

"Yes tell us I really should be on patrol right now!" Wing hissed sharply.

"Well, Bone has united with Pitch and I was attacked last night when I was hunting. It was by the stone river in the western crop by the medow of lost," Winter said her voice bold and authoritive.

" That is well in our borders, they shoouldn't be past the other side of the medow let alon the winter river!" Claw growled.

"I know. I spoke with Storm and he said he was going to talk to the Gaurdians and apoint a new Gaurdian I want all of us to become what we once were and return to who we really are!" Winter said with power.

"I agree we need to show we are strong!" Hawk murmered. Everyone agreed rather quickly.

"Ok, that means that I'm once again GoldenIce G.A. ;eader of Survival. I will see everyone soon I must go alert my group we will meet in the old camp by the lone tree," Golden Ice spoke up before riding the wind once agian.

*At the North Pole*

THe Gaurdians were trying to figure out who was the strange girl. The Moon all of the sudden lit up and everyone turner there attention toward it. A new Gaurdian was being apointed. A figure in a cloak apeared aan the cloak droped to reveal the girl they saw last night.


	4. FInding her

*At the Northpole*

"how are we going to find her?!"Toth asked.

"We could head to where we saw her last or ask manny,"North called.

"Sandy could track her," Bunny said.

"Sandy could you do that?" Jack asked. SAndy had a thumbs up apear over his head but then a X apeared and he shook his head.

"I can't find her" Sandy 'said'.

"Let's go with North's first idea.

*Five minutes later*

"GoldenIce where are we going to camp for the night? The little ones are tired," Bluestone asked.

"On the stone river, we will be safer there than in the medow!"

"Of course."

"Everyone to the stone river!" GoldenIce aka Winter called.

Everyone ran over and set up camp while a few of them took up watch.


End file.
